Medical science has developed many different medical prostheses to address different ailments and impairments of recipients. Often, a medical prosthesis is calibrated or tuned for a particular recipient to match the recipient's needs and ensure the recipient's comfort. Such tuning or adjustment is referred to as “fitting” the medical prosthesis to the recipient. In many instances, physiological cues can be used to aid a clinician during the fitting process. However, such cues are often missed by clinicians performing the fitting due to lack of experience of the clinician or because the attention of the clinician is focused on the medical prosthesis or other tools for tuning, rather than on the recipient. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present disclosure have been contemplated.